This is our world!
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: Sonic has fallen, Eggman has won and it's the beginning of the end. The resistance is the last hope for freedom but with time running out and a death sentence on their heads, can they turn the tide and take back the world from Eggman?
1. Chapter 1

**So, here we go with my latest story, a Sonic Forces one, I only own Kai and the rest of my characters, Sonic and his friends belong to Sega and Kaity the Chameleon belongs to Kaity-Chameleon.**

* * *

 _If I had known what was about to happen, I would have turned around and gone home but I didn't._

 _And I wish that I had done that._

 _Because of what was about to happen._

 _A simple errand, that's what it should have been._

 _But it was the beginning of the end._

 _My name is Kai and if you're reading this then I have failed in my mission, and I want you to find a hedgehog named Bethany, she's my little sister and I want you to give her this._

 _A record of my life that I began six months ago..._


	2. Chapter 2

It started when I decided to take a trip to the City and my friends wanted me to pick up a few things for them while I was there. I agreed and I left, the City was a few days away from my home so I had decided to use my Extreme Gear and it's equipment for the first time in a while, since I had sworn never to touch it for a while after I broke my wrist riding it.

I thought that while I was there that I would look around the City for someone who could modify my Gear so that I could ride it without an accident but my plans were derailed after I entered the City.

There was smoke coming from the other side of the City and I could smell oil, the type of oil that Eggman uses in his robots.

I flew through the streets, dodging the lasers from his robots and saving those that I could when a lucky shot hit the bottom of my gear, destroying the booster and sending me flying into a wrecked building. I was lucky to get away with a few cuts and bruises but my board was totaled.

I was forced to continue on foot, destroying the Egg Pawns and smaller robots with what I had on hand or what I could use from my environment. I couldn't use my powers because they were better at destroying groups of robots that gathered together to form a unit and it would be suicide to fight the bigger robots on my own.

I made it to what was the town square, where a group of mobians with strange weapons was holding off the robot army, allowing the citizens to run for it. I jumped into the fray, blasting away a unit of robots with my powers, allowing a few of them to breathe for a few seconds before the fight started up again.

I thought that the robots here would be the last of Eggman's army but I was wrong.

Eggman had something new to use against us, something that we had never seen before and wouldn't see again.

I had my back to whatever it was since I was helping the last of the citizens leave the battlefield but I turned around when I heard screaming.

The laser that came from it's hand killed the fighters in one hit and it was so fast that I didn't even see it until it burned the ground in front of me.

I was so mad that I threw one of my energy blasts at it and it didn't even filch when the Galaxy blast hit it in the face, causing a cloud of smoke to appear. I ran around so that I was behind it, to throw another blast when it responded with a blast of it's own, causing mine to nearly blow up in my face if I hadn't taken back the energy that I used to create it.

A third blast hit me in the stomach, knocking me back into a wall, where I left a crater behind. I hacked up what felt like the last meal that I ate before I arrived in the city and when I looked at my stomach, it was a sea of red. Blood exploded from my mouth, staining my muzzle, my bangs and my chest.

I pulled myself out and I was about to try again when I noticed that my Galaxy energy wasn't responding to me, I tried and tried again to summon a blast and when that didn't work, a simple spark but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it.

My powers were gone, no, it was like I never had them.

I couldn't understand why but I was knocked out of my thoughts when it laughed before it started to attack the civilians that I was protecting, killing them like they were cattle and taunting them.

I grabbed one of the weapons that the fighters were using and I aimed for it's back, my hand was shaking and I couldn't stop it.

I was scared.

It turned around to look at me and I had to fight my instinct to run away and not look back. It was wearing a mask, that only allowed one eye to be seen, the smoke and the ash had stained it's fur, preventing me from figuring out what color it was. I rubbed at my eyes when I realized that my vision had started to blur, I didn't know if it was from fear or from the blood loss or the smoke and the ash but it felt like I was about to collapse where I was.

It taunted me, it seemed to love the look of fear that I had on my face and the fact that I was powerless against him. A blast that landed right in front of me was all that it took to make me trip on my own tail while I was trying to back away, I dropped my only weapon and it laughed.

That third blast wasn't to kill me, it was to make me submit to my fear, it loved to see me scared. It wanted me to make mistakes, to give it a chance to kill me, to feed on the terror that it could create.

It told me to run and to scream, because if I did, it would let me live and that's what I did.

I got to my feet and I ran, with tears blurring my vision and a lump in my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard things while I was running, that what I had encountered had killed Sonic and that this was happening everywhere.

Eggman had finally found a way to conquer the world, that his robots were everywhere.

I didn't care about that because after I managed to catch up with the evacuation carried out by the Resistance, I managed to find a quiet spot in a corner of the airship that they were using to get us out of there. I pulled out my phone and I tried to call everyone that I knew but no-one responded.

My phone died on me and I screamed, I would have thrown it away if it wasn't for another civilian that stopped me before I could do it.

It was a young wolf, cream and grey, that wanted to know if I had seen her parents. She had seen me save cilivians and she wanted to know if I had saved them.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry kid but no. I haven't seen anyone that matches your description of your parents."

She looked like she was about to cry.

And I wanted to cry too, I wanted to go home, to wake up and find out that this was a dream, that this was not happening.

And so did the Kid.

I was scared and so was the Kid, it wasn't fair, she was a child...

I realized that throwing a tantrum in front of this kid was not the right thing to do, this kid needed someone to hold onto, to be their pillar in this time of crisis.

I still felt my fear but I shoved it aside, to deal with it later, I had more important things to worry about. I took a deep breath and I looked at the kid.

"Everything's going to be alright." I ruffled the top of her head. "I promise. We're not the only ones on this airship, so let's go and look around, maybe somebody else saw your parents."

The kid smiled and she grabbed my hand before she dragged me away.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent six months pulling myself together when I was not helping some of the other refugees with the kids.

A lot of them had been made orphans, including the little cream and grey wolf, and many of them had been hurt or mentally scared because of it.

I made the mistake of mentioning that I had a sister who went through the same thing to the one in charge of the orphans and they threw me to some of the refugees that were trying to comfort the orphan kids, with the orders to help them out, which was a bad idea.

I objected to some of their methods and they objected to mine, we butted heads over everything and a few of them reopened a few mental scars of my own.

It got to the point where we had to be transferred to different bases to cool down.

It was the distance that made me realize that I was acting like a kid myself and that I had been selfish, all of us wanted to help the kids but we made things worse for them, because we couldn't agree with each other.

War can bring out the best and the worst in everyone, it's what you decide to do with what it reveals that shows who you really are.

We soon were transferred back to our original base, where we started over again and we worked together to help the kids.

One of the counsellors was a refugee from another city, they had lost their arm during their tour of duty in the base that they had been sent to, because they refused to retreat when a fellow member of the resistance was in danger.

It made me think about what had happened in the City, when it attacked the group of fighters there. I had lost my powers while this person had lost an arm but they still wanted to go back out their and fight and what was I doing?

Hiding behind a brunch of kids.

I stared at myself in the mirror before I punched it, destroying it and my reflection. I was being a coward because if a powerless civilian can gather up the courage to go out there and try to made a difference then a civilian who has lost their powers can do it too!

I will not run away again because this is my world too, isn't it? And that means that I have to fight for it, even if it kills me, because there are some things that are worth the pain that you go through for them.

"Mō nigenaidarou..." I muttered. "Kore wa watashi no sekaidesu... Watashinoie... Soshite watashi wa tatakai nashi ni sore o akiramenaidarou!"

* * *

 **Kai is bilingual so there will be times when she speaks in another language, any translations can be found here and if they are wrong, please forgive me, I used an online translator to translate English into Japanese.**

 **"Mō nigenaidarou..." (I won't run away anymore...) "Kore wa watashi no sekaidesu... Watashinoie... Soshite watashi wa tatakai nashi ni sore o akiramenaidarou!" (This is my world... my home... And I won't give it up without a fight!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is where Kaity has her first cameo in the story, and the first Avatar level is in the next chapter, the first few chapters was my way of setting things up for Kai, I didn't want to throw her right into the action, I wanted to show how she got to that point in time.**

* * *

It was easier than I thought it would be to volunteer for the Resistance, I guess that things are a lot worse then I thought. I was able to pick up some new clothes on my way, since mine were ruined. A black jacket with pink stars, a t-shirt and my jeans, even though I had to cut them so that they reached just below my knees, since the fabric below that was ruined. My old boots had to go so I replaced them with a pair of black lace up work boots.

I was nervous as I waited for Commander Knuckles to introduce me to the others, I heard them talking and three of them, were familiar to me.

The door to the Command Room opened and I walked in, to stand by the Commander. He patted me on the back and it felt like a shove and I almost lost my balance.

A buzzing sound reached my ears and I looked up to see a black and yellow bumblebee flying over to me, he was wearing a helment with a orange vest and shoes with black cuffs on them and his white gloves. "Charmy?"

"KAI!" The young bee hugged me. "You're alive!"

"I know." I hugged him back.

"You guys know each other?" A silver hedgehog asked from where he was standing by a pink one.

"Of course we do." Vector said as he walked over and he patted me on the back. "You can say that we live in the same neighborhood."

"Have you seen Kaity?" Espio asked me.

"No, the last time that I saw her was six months ago." I told him. "Before this war started, before I left for the city, why? What happened?"

"We lost contact five months ago, during a mission, Rookie." Vector told me. "She vanished and we can't find her."

"Vector, I am not a Rookie!"

"You are now." He said.

I sighed. "I've been in the base that belongs to the resistance in the City, apart from a quick transfer to another base to cool my head after a fight and I've never since her in those bases. And have you seen my..."

"The last time we saw your sister was six months ago." Espio told me. "But we have heard from her, the last transmission was a week ago and it was pure audio. She's alive but..."

"But what..."

"They had to enforce Radio Silence since they live in one of the few places that remain free. Eggman is on their doorstep, unless we do something now to turn the tides."

"Hey kid." Knuckles interrupted the conversation to give me what looked like a red version of what the fighters that I had seen in the City wield. "Take this. We're depending on you."

I gulped and I let go of Charmy to take it and a wrist wire shooter that could act as a grappling hook. My hands were shaking but I knew that I had to do this.

"Okay, let's get going everybody!" The Commander said, knocking me out of my thoughts. "The world's not gonna save itself!"

And here I was, standing in a circle of heroes who were willing to stand up to Eggman and save the world, I was scared, I was frightened and I wanted to quit but I knew that I couldn't do that, I closed my eyes and I remembered the orphan kids, I wasn't doing this for myself, I was doing this for them, so that they could have a future.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day started with the best news that we could ever have, I could hear everyone cheering as I made my way to the Command Room. I was happy too and I was cartwheeling down the hallway. Sonic was alive!

I entered the Command Room and I calmed down, everyone was happy. I could see that Amy was jumping up and down in glee, shouting that she knew that he was alive.

"So, where has he been for the past six months?" I asked.

"He's in an orbiting prison." The Commander said. "My spy there says that he is in a solitary confinement cell and that they have been torturing him for months."

"That's horrible!" Amy shouted. "We have to rescue him!"

"So, how are we going to rescue him?" I asked Vector. "And why aren't we breaking out the other prisoners? Sonic can't be the only one up there."

"That's a wait and see Rookie." Vector grinned at me while Knuckles explained to Amy what we were going to do. He was not going to forget about this. "But we don't have the manpower or the resources to break out all of them out of there. We can only afford to get Sonic out now."

"It's not right, to leave them up there."

"Breaking Sonic out will be good for morale." Espio told us. "And right now, we need that more than we need the extra hands that breaking everyone up there will give us."

I frowned. Espio and Vector were right, we needed Sonic. We had come so far on our own but if we wanted to win, we had to have Sonic fighting on our side. "Are we going back, once we've rescued Sonic, to get everyone else out?"

"We will, one day." Espio patted my shoulder as the Commander turned to us.

"C'mon, guys. Who's up for an old-school style jailbreak?"

* * *

My first impression of the Chemical Plant Zone was that it smelled. I gagged as I used my new grapple hook to fly over a gap. My communicator crackled before Espio's voice came through.

"Espio here. My team's engaging the enemy in the orbital tunnel! I think that we can hold them off for now.

"No, wait! Watch out! The masked one's here! The monster that took down Sonic!"

I gasped. "Espio!" I yelled as I used a Wire Attack on a nearby robot. "Be careful! He's stronger than he looks!"

The alarms started to go off as the other members of the resistance started their parts in this jailbreak that the Commander had asigned to them.

"Stay focused rookie!" Vector said over the coms, causing me to silently seethe at the fact that he just had to call me a rookie. I knew that I was a rookie at this sort of thing but did he really have to rub it into my face! "We're off to find a shuttle!"

"To steal it." I muttered as I used the grappling line to swing over groups of robots, ignoring my usual habit of blowing them up, six months without my powers had worn me down when it came to habits like this, I missed them but right now, I had more important things to worry about.

Like, using the Wispon.

Pressing the trigger allowed me to shoot a stream of fire at the robots in front of me and if I jumped and fired it downwards, it allowed me to gain some extra height in the air and reach any higher ground above me.

There were other Wispons that I could use but I had to earn the right to use them before I could actually get my hands on one to try it out and to find one that fit my fighting style.

The fire allowed me to break through lines of robots to reach boost pads which sent me flying into the air, close to targets for my grappling hook.

One of these targets was the iconic helix shaped roads that were the first thing to came to anyone's mind when you thought of the Chemical Plant Zone, the hook lodged itself at the bottom and the momentum allowed me to complete a 360 swing, flinging myself through the gap in the middle of the helix before I landed on my feet.

I nearly screwed up that landing but I managed to stay upright, the adrenaline rush that came after that was unexpected. I was not prepared for what it did to me, as I rushed forwards, blowing the robots away with flames as I ran through them. It felt like I was home, blasting away stray robots with my powers and just having fun.

The rush wore off after I came across a set of rails that led to another grapple target that spun me around before I landed in front of a capsule that contained something red. A capsule that I busted open with a kick that released the red thing, which was the Wisp that my Wispon was based on.

Touching the Wisp with the Wispon activated the downwards burst that allowed me to gain extra height that I had found out about earlier but this time, it was more focused and controllable than the risky makeshift boost I got when I found out about it.

The burst allowed me to reach a high platform where I could see another grapple target. The grappling hook latched onto the target and I tugged at it to make sure that it was secure before I took a running jump off of the platform, swinging my legs to increase how far I went before I let go.

But I had made a mistake.

The little boost that was meant to insure that I landed on my target was the reason that I almost fell off of it.

My target was a moving train that was going to be crossing over where I wanted to land, I would have missed it if it wasn't for the noise it made. I thought that I could use it to gain an idea of my surroundings, since it did move around the Zone and it would allow me to get a heads-up if an ambush was waiting for anyone who had taken this route.

I skidded when I landed on the train's roof and the left over momentum almost sent me flying off of it if I hadn't grabbed onto the edge of the roof and used it to crawl onto the roof. I was trying to get my heart to stop with it's efforts to jump out of my chest when I noticed that the roof of the tunnel that my ride was about to enter was too low for me.

I aimed the grapple hook to the sky and fired it at what looked like a bridge on another track, pulling me off of the train roof before the section that I was on, entered the tunnel. The hook disconnected once I reached the bridge, leaving me hanging in the air for a few seconds, right in front of another train before I fired it at another target, pulling myself out of the way seconds before the train was about to run over me.

The whole thing left me breathless but I had no time to catch it as I pressed on, through more grapple targets and robots, my communicator crackled again and the voice of the sliver hedgehog that I knew as Silver now, came through.

"Let's head in while Espio keeps them busy!"

"We need a shuttle to get to Sonic in time!" The Commander said as the path that I was taking made me go upside down as I ran through a loop like the ones you could find in Green Hill, before it became Sand Hill.

The sheer speed that I was going at made it easier to deal with running upside down but I could still hear the rest of the resistance talking, thanks to the communicators.

"All quiet at the launch pad, for now." I heard Amy Rose say. "Grab a shuttle before they sound the alert!"

Another Burst Wisp allowed me to reach higher platforms and to cross gaps and the flames from the Wispon burnt any robot in my way, my lungs felt like they were about to blow but I couldn't help but smile as I made my way through the boost rings, swinging on the grappling hook.

My feet found a grip on some rails as Vector's voice came through the communicator. "Perfect. They won't mind if we borrow this for a while."

Switching rails was harder than it looked, I almost lost my grip as I grinded pass cargo containers and more platforms. I was wobbling and tilting to the side and having the commander yelling in my ears was not helping me live through this!

"Hurry it up, rookie! Get outta there as soon as everyone's aboard. Step on it!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I yelled as I switched to another rail that led to a booster and a line of boost rings that flung me towards a grapple target. I could see spaceships and shuttles up ahead, I was almost there.

My feet hit the ground of the landing strip and I took off running, heading towards a shuttle that was taking off. I could see Vector next to the loading ramp that was slowly closing. "Kai! Hurry up!"

I aimed and fired the grappling hook at a pole inside of the ship and I let the wire haul me inside the ship. I crashed into the wall just before the ramp closed behind me. I groaned as Vector pulled me out of the indentation that I had created.

"Hey Rookie! Are you okay?"

"Vector, am I the only one that can see the pretty birdies?"

He laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Vector asked me as something came into our line of sight as the shuttle headed straight for it.

"I'm fine." I told him. "Don't worry about me, you've seen me shrug off more serious wounds than what happened with the wall earlier."

"That was then and this is now. This is not a game Kai, this is the real thing."

"I know. We won't get a second chance at this, won't we?"

"Yeah, which means that if we find other members of the resistance up there, we have to leave them there."

"Even Kaity? I'm sure that nobody will have a problem with us rescuing a few of them!"

"But what if that costs us the chance to rescue Sonic?"

"So, you're saying that only Sonic matters and that we should leave everyone else up here?!"

"I don't like it and I know that you don't like it but we have to. We can't rescue everyone, besides, this shuttle isn't big enough to hold everyone."

I clenched my fists and I tried to hide that I had started to cry, I didn't like it but Vector was right, we had to save Sonic, it was the only thing that we could do, even if it meant that to rescue him, we had to leave everyone else behind.

I couldn't keep my eyes open so I drifted off to sleep in my chair.

* * *

I couldn't take my eyes off of what I was seeing. "No, not again. Please! I don't want to see this again!" I tried to close my eyes, to block out what I was seeing, when a obnoxious sound blasted through the square, causing everything, but the laser that was heading towards me to stop.

"NO!" I yelled as I woke up, falling out of my chair.

"It was just a dream." I placed my hand over my stomach. "It wasn't real, that happened six months ago."

I looked up as the communicators crackled and the voice of our spy came through them, pushing away the images of that day, in the City, six months ago.

"Knuckles! Can you hear me?"

"Rouge!" The Commander responded. "It's about time! How's Sonic doing?"

"He's been better. They're getting ready to banish him into space."

"What?" Silver yelled. "You can't be serious!"

"Eggman's been keeping Sonic alive all this time. He's been waiting to show him his completed empire before banishing him."

"And he's been torturing Sonic just to pass the time." The Commander had a frown on his face. "That's low, even for Eggman."

"It's not complete though." I spoke up. "There's us and that little bit of earth that he hasn't conquered, so why is he banishing Sonic now? Even though his empire is not complete. Why?"

"Eggman got wind of our rescue plan and is moving forward with his plan ahead of schedule. The clock is ticking, boss."

"But we don't even know where he's being held captive." Amy said.

"We're looking at it." I looked at what our shuttle was heading towards. "That's where he is, that's where we need to go because I don't see anything that could be a prison, apart from the moon and we would notice it, wouldn't we?"

"Yes, we would." The Commander said. "It would be impossible to hide it on the side of the moon that we can see from Earth and you can't hide every space craft that would be heading for the Dark Side of the Moon, someone would see one eventually and tell somebody and we would find out about it when anyone that knows about it, tells one of us but a prison in space itself, that's a lot harder to find, because it can move around. Any space craft that went up there could be sent up there for the ores inside of any asteroids floating around up there or for aerial recon."

"What you guys are seeing is the Death Egg." Rouge told us. "That's where he's keeping Sonic."

"The Death Egg." Vector said. "Oh man, that's not good."

"None of this is good Vector." The Commander said. "That's why it's called "War." You all know what to do. Let's go and get Sonic and bring him home."

Vector nodded his head before he ended up the call. I looked at him. "Vector, what's the Death Egg?"

"It's the first space station that Eggman ever build. He's rebuilt it again and again over the years, with each Egg becoming more deadlier than it's predecessors. It's his ultimate weapon and the birthplace for many of his stronger robots, including Metal Sonic. It's been destroyed and heavily damaged but he finds a way to fix it and use it again."

"Do you think that Kaity could be imprisoned on that thing?"

"I don't know but I do know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I don't want her to be a prisoner on that thing, because you know what would happen if she is."

"I know and I don't want to make that choice."


	8. Chapter 8

The robots weren't expecting a shuttle to land in their landing bay, no prisoners were to be delivered today, the next drop-off was tomorrow, so, why was there a shuttle in their landing bay?

They walked closer to the shuttle before it's doors opened and several different attacks, most of them from Wispons, flew out of the shuttle, crashing into the robots and causing havoc and chaos.

"Everyone! Out! Now!" Vector yelled as he charged into the fray. "And split up! This place is huge and we only have a limited amount of time to look for Sonic before we have to retreat!"

I rushed into the fray, I had orders to find a way out of the landing bay, I headed towards a huge set of doors with a group of resistance members that were holding different Wispons. A group of them with green Wispons gathered in front of them before they pressed the triggers, creating a huge shockwave that knocked the doors down.

We ran though that hole, splitting up to head off in different directions, I ended up heading down for a while, when the Commander called me.

"Listen up, rookie. Our other forces are busy dealing with enemies." He said. "It looks like you took the best route. It's up to you to save Sonic now. Find him!"

I started to mentally freak out about this. The Commander was asking me to find Sonic, on my own! "I am so screwed!" I muttered to myself as I used my grappling hook to help me drift around a wide bend in the path. "And how am I supposed to find him?! I could have taken the wrong path!"

I shook my head as I kept going down. "I just have to focus on where I'm going, I need to reach the actual prison cells first, before I can start looking for him."

The path was long and it had a lot of bends that I had to drift through, along with robots that got in my way.

I had reached a spiral staircase when I got a call from Rouge.

"The prisoners are being held in a kind of internment facility. Sonic is probably there too. Security is tight, so stay on your toes."

I nodded my head as reports came in from the other resistance members that were storming the Death Egg.

"Nothing in this room, either." Silver reported in after he finished checking another room.

"We're still trying to fight our way out." I could hear the sound of a fight from Vector's end. "They've got us pinned down!"

My path was now a maze of wires and moving platforms, crawling with robots. I was up against robots in the ground and in the air.

"It looks like this place was used up until recently." I told the others. "I don't want to know how many of our comrades were held here."

"That's one more thing that Eggman will answer for." Silver said.

I nodded my head before I jumped onto one of the jump pads that were scattered around this place, some of the platforms destroyed themselves the moment that I stepped on them, leaving me with only a few seconds to move before they fell.

An alarm went off and it drowned out what Rouge was trying to tell me as I drifted through a wide bend, leaving behind a trail of sparks.

"I sense Sonic's presence!" Espio yelled as I started to Quickstep so that I could bypass the holes in the hallway. "He's close!"

I nodded my head and I was about to Quickstep again when I saw something glinting in an empty cell. I rushed over to it and I used the flames of the Wispon to help me bust open the cell door. I ran over to the item and I picked it up.

It was a kunai, like the ones that Espio and Kaity used.

"Kai! Why did you stop? Kai!"

"E-E-Espio, I-I-I-I found something." I told him. "And, you're not going to like it."

"Kai, what did you find?"

"One of Kaity's kunais, in an empty cell, it's covered in oil and I can smell blood and it's fresh, it has to be less than a week old."

I could feel the tears steaming down my face.

"And all of the cells in the hallway are empty! Even the ones above and below it! Espio... Kaity could be..."

"Don't think about that!" Espio yelled at me. "You should know that even if it looks like the worse has happened, there's a chance it hasn't! Find Sonic! You have to! You know what will happen if you don't..."

"I know..." I put the kunai in my pocket and I took off down the hallway, quickstepping through the mess of holes and stairs.

I couldn't stop the movie of memories that was playing in my head, every moment that I had spent with Kaity played through it, all the insults, the fights but I also saw the peaceful times, where we would just sit somewhere and not talk to each other.

I didn't want to believe that she was dead, but war has a habit of breaking hopes and dreams. I pulled out a small amount of durable rope from my pocket, along with the kunai and I threaded the rope through the hole, the kunai was dull enough that it couldn't cut anything so there was nothing to stop me from hanging the kunai around my neck.

I tucked it underneath my jacket, feeling it's solid weight against my chest and I made a promise.

"Kaity, if you're out there and if you're still alive, I promise to return this kunai to you, when I see you again."

* * *

I started to encounter robots as I left behind the mess of hallways, holes and stairs, I had lost my Wispon, thanks to a lucky hit which had destroyed it.

It was just me vs a growing horde of robots that was getting bigger.

My hands were twitching, carrying out actions that six months ago, would have destroyed some of these robots but now, it was a reaction that happened when I was nervous.

And right now, I was really nervous.

My left hand grasped the handle of the kunai around my neck and I felt something, I didn't know what it was but it made me feel better.

I could get away from the horde if I had the chance, all that I had to do was to wait for the right moment.

But that moment never came, because of the blue ball that came out of nowhere and homing attacked the robots.

"No, it can't be... Sonic?!"

The smoke from the destroyed robots blew away and the famous blue blur was standing there.

"Are you here to rescue me?" He asked as he helped me back onto my feet. I nodded my head. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. It's been a while since I've seen a friendly face."

My communicator went off and I grinned when I realized that it was the Commander. "Hey rookie, you still in one piece?"

"Oh, sure, don't even bother to ask how I am."

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"Amy?!"

"I'm so glad."

"Hold up Amy." The Commander said. "We're all happy that Sonic is alive! But he won't be for long if he doesn't get off that egg in a hurry."

"Is there an exit around here?" The famous blue blur asked before I pointed at the shuttle that we used to come here.

"Your concern is touching, Knuckles." Sonic said, before he started to lightly jog to the shuttle, while I called Vector.

"Vector, where are you? We have to leave, now!"

"I'm inside the shuttle, wait, is that who I think it is?!"

"Yeah, it is." I turned my communicator off, running after Sonic, using my grappling hook to help me reach the shuttle before it's doors closed.


End file.
